The New Adventures of Budgie the Little Helicopter
The New Adventures of Budgie the Little Helicopter is a 3D CGI Computer-animated Newly-updated TV Series was revival of original series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Budgie_the_Little_Helicopter Budgie the Little Helicopter], co-produced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelvana NELVANA] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DreamWorks_Animation DreamWorks Animation Television]. Characters * Budgie the Little Helicopter (Voiced by John Hasler in the UK, Ryan Reynolds ''in the US) — Budgie is a small blue helicopter (that seems to resemble a Bell 206) with a big yellow cap covering his entire airframe. He lives and works at Harefield Airfield, and he and Pippa are best friends. He can be cheeky and troublesome, but he works hard too, and continuously tries to please Lionel. He will also bravely come to the assistance of people in danger. He hates going through the heli-wash, and avoids doing so whenever he can. A white teddy bear named Snowy can almost always be seen carried in a pocket on Budgie's starboard side (although in "Budgie Takes a Catch", he was changed to two lollipops instead). * '''Pippa' the Green Plane — Pippa (inspired by a Piper Warrior aircraft) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK, Emma Stone ''in the US) is a small green single-engined monoplane with a tuft of blonde hair and a big pink bow. She was the second aircraft to arrive to Harefield Airfield, and at first, teased Budgie and called him a yo-yo. After a race and several comparisons about who was the best, they both became firm friends. She enjoys helping out, and also loves using the heli-wash (as opposed to Budgie). * '''Chuck' the Big Twin-Engined Helicopter (Voiced by Kerry Shale in the UK & US) - is an American helicopter. He comes from America and does not understand British English very well. He sometimes gets cocky and likes to show off, but this led him to trouble when he disrupted an air show and finished up in a pond. He also has a bad habit of calling Lionel "captain". Chuck was stated in the second TV episode of the classic series as being a Boeing CH-47 Chinook * Lionel the Aircraft in Charge (Voiced by Steven Kynman in the UK, Paul Dooley in the US) - is the brown senior helicopter in the series (influenced by a Westland Lynx). He does not take kindly to Budgie, Pippa, or especially Chuck causing trouble and making themselves nuisances, but he keeps things in order with his patient but firm ways. Other aircraft * Spinner the Orange Helicopter (Voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK & US), a new friend of Budgie in Harefield Airfield. He came from Canada. He leaves Green Meadows Forest. * Patsy (Voiced by Jo Wyatt in the UK & US) American stunt plane (was stated by Lionel as being a Pitt's Special). * Wally (voiced by Paul Panting in the UK, William Hope in the US) old Supermarine Walrus * Jean Claude (voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK & US) is a snotty, arrogant, mischevious and pompous French Concorde who often tells people to get out of his way. * Jasper Jeer-jet (Voiced by Jess Harnell in the UK & US) Jasper was a joker to start off and kept on radioing Harefield Airfield pretending there was an emergency, but when he really did need help in a storm, Budgie came to his rescue, and since then Jasper has realised it is not a good idea to make prank calls all the time. * Henley the three-winged propeller-driven 1930's airliner * Henley the three-winged propeller-driven 1930's airliner * Olivia The Edgley Optica * Dougie The Police Helicopter (only in Eye in The Sky) * Jade The Emerald Helicopter (only in Eye in The Sky) * Unnamed Boeing 747 jet plane in The Plane that Cried Wolf * The naughty Piper plane, Pippa's "double" (only in Double Trouble) * Aircraft Carrier Helicopter * Wally Jr The Supermarine Walrus (only in Deep Sleep) * Gloria The Glider * Mini Planes (only appeared in Deep Sleep) * Three other gliders * Gus the Guppy (based on an Aero Spacelines Super Guppy), is a huge American transport aircraft. * Harvey the grey Royal Navy BAE Sea Harrier jet fighter. Harvey appeared in All at Sea and Boats, Boots and Budgie. His name was revealed in Blown Up Let down. He speaks with a traditional Royal Navy pilot voice. * Harvey's 2 BAE Sea Harrier brothers * Buddy the Sikorsky Skycrane * 3 French Super Jets (from Budgie Barges In) * Genevieve – a French female Jodel D11 aircraft (The Air Show and Budgie Barges In) * White jet plane with blue line (only appeared in magazines) * Other planes and helicopters (only appeared in books) * Monsieur the Mime Helicopter (only appeared in books) * Bobby the Blue Helicopter (only appeared in books) * Western the Mexican Plane (only appeared in books) * Unnamed blue helicopter (only appeared in magazines) * Hot air balloons (only appeared in The Balloon Goes Up) * Spaceship (only appeared in magazines) Vehicle characters * Dell (Voiced by Steven Kynman in the UK & US) - is the yellow baggage cart truck with a purple cap on his head. * Smokey (Voiced by Bob Golding in the UK, Kerry Shale in the US) - is the airfield fire engine. * Don the blue stairs lorry * Ernest (Voiced by Nigel Pilkington in the UK, William Hope in the US) the tractor * Julie the posh purple vintage car * Nosey the driller * Backhoe the Backhoe Loader * Sonia The Limousine * Jake the Steam Train * Fred the Canal Barge * Harry The Inflatable Boat (only appeared in Blown Up Let Down) * Gimbus The Cement Mixer (only appeared in Budgie Sticks To It) * Cubey the Stuck Up ROV Submarine (only appeared in the last episode) * Sharkey The Aircraft Carrier (only appeared in the book Budgie Goes To The Sea) * Unnamed Blue Car (only appeared in Boom Boom Budgie) * Pirate Ship (only appeared in magazines) * Tugboat (only appeared in magazines) * Aircraft Carriers (only Appeared in Books) Human characters * Mrs Nancy Kitchen * Ben Kitchen * Lucy Kitchen * Mike Sprocket the mechanic * Ken Wrench the mechanic * The control tower operator Animal characters * Rabbit * Fergus the cat * Oliver the hangar owl * The hangar mouse New Characters *TBA Theme Song The Newly-updated Theme Song was in the same of "Pokémon The Johto League Champions - Sigla Completa" by Giorgio Vanni and Cristina D'Avena, which also dubbed the Theme song of that Theme Song * Trivia *in this Newly-updated version of "Budgie the Little Helicopter", Budgie, Pippa, and other Characters have CGI Chespins Face Category:Nelvana Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Computer-animated Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Shows that Feature Characters With Faces Resembling Chespins Category:Unfinished pages Category:TV-Y